The described embodiments generally relate to wireless communications devices and computer networks. More particularly, the described embodiments relate to apparatus and methods for determining battery performance characteristics of a wireless device, along with the collection, reporting and analysis of battery performance data from the wireless device.
Wireless networking connects one or more wireless devices to other computer devices without a direct electrical connection, such as a copper wire or optical cable. Wireless devices communicate data, typically in the form of packets, across a wireless or partially wireless computer network and open a “data” or “communication” channel on the network such that the device can send and receive data packets. The wireless devices often have wireless device resources, such as programs and hardware components, which individually and cooperatively operate to use and generate data in accordance to their design and specific protocol or configuration, such as using open communication connections to transmit and receive data on the network.
The battery performance in these wireless devices is critical for their portability. The battery must not only provide hours of service, but also normally must be rechargeable. Further, the wireless network services providers and/or the manufacturer of the wireless devices often make claims and/or warranties relating to the battery performance, e.g. a network service provider may claim that a particular wireless device has seventy (70) hours of idle time or nine (9) hours of talk time. The wireless network services providers also have a strong incentive for the performance of the batteries to be optimum so that their customers can purchase services from them. Problems with battery performance are particularly exacerbated because there may be millions of units of a particular wireless device or component in use, and because people have become so dependent on wireless devices that they demand that the device be immediately repaired. Thus, the wireless network service providers would like to monitor battery performance to insure that the battery performance of the wireless device is within the promised standards, and further the wireless service providers would like to be able to quickly diagnose and repair substandard battery performance.
Wireless devices have become increasingly complex being manufactured with increased computing capabilities. Wireless devices have many components and operations that can affect the battery performance. For example, the following all affect battery performance: displays, transmitting data, game programs, synchronizing contact lists over an additional protocol like Bluetooth®, etc. Further, the wireless devices often have many accessories that can affect the performance of the battery, such as chargers, digital cameras, computer docking ports, etc. With this great complexity, it can be both difficult and expensive to predict the performance of the battery and to trouble-shoot substandard battery performance.
In order for the battery performance of the wireless device to operate efficiently and optimally, and in order to diagnose battery performance problems it would be useful for the data associated with the battery performance to be collected and reported, and for the characteristics of the battery to be calculated with the use of predetermined battery standards.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an apparatus and method that allows for efficient, comprehensive collection and reporting of wireless device battery performance data.